When Enemies Collide
by Vampire Queen Bri
Summary: i am contiuing this story starting next week sorry for the long wait
1. One little arguement

A/N: hey everyone, this is my second story. I just wanted to know what ya'll thought about this chapter and if i should continue this or not. And check out my other story. The first song is Through with love by Destiny's child and the second song is Don't stop the music by Rihanna

Kagome

I gave my heart to you  
I gave up my friends like you said I should do  
Put aside my smile for you  
Threw out my dreams if you said you didn't  
approve  
I gave my mind  
Compromised my life, just to see I'd find  
You were trying to hold me back  
Slowly you throwing me off of my track  
Disappointed again

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango

I'm through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm finally giving it up  
I've given so much in the past (past)  
For a love I never had (had)  
I'm through with it  
I'm, I'm through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm finally giving it up

Sango

Oh, there you go comparing me  
To every little model on the TV screen  
Oh, there you go complaining to me  
Cause I want to spend time with my family  
My esteem has gone down  
You never want to take me out  
Make me feel dumb and alone  
I don't know where to go  
I'm through with it

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango

I'm through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm finally giving it up  
I've given so much in the past (past)  
For a love I never had (had)  
I'm through with it  
I'm, I'm through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm finally giving it up

Ayame  
I shared all my secrets with you (you)  
Even when it hurt telling the truth  
I paralyzed my growth for you (you)  
I gave you control  
Felt so helpless without you  
Couldn't be a friend (friend)  
To anyone happy (happy)  
Cause with you I see (I see)  
Misery loves company  
No, no, no, if this is love  
Cause if it's love  
I don't want it anymore  
I'm through with it

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango

I'm through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm finally giving it up  
I've given so much in the past (past)  
For a love I never had (had)  
I'm through with it  
I'm, I'm through with it (love)  
I'm through with it, through with it (love)  
I'm finally giving it up

Kagome  
Why do I feel so empty  
I'm crying out for some stability  
Destroy my many insecurities  
I'm breaking down, somebody pray for me  
Need a love like no other, not an ordinary love  
Restore my joy, wisdom and courage  


Lord, I need Your love  
I found a new love  
I found a new, found a new love  
I finally found it in God

(Kagome, Sango, and Ayame)

I found a new (love)  
I found a new, found a new (love)  
I found a new, found a new (love)  
I found a new, found a new (love)  
I finally found it in God  
I've given so much in the past (past)  
For a love I always had (had)  
I found a new  
I, I found a new (love)  
I found a new, found a new (love)  
I finally found it in God

Kagome POV

Looking into the crowd I could see my ex-boyfriend Naraku shocked to find me on stage singing about him, he turned to smile as he started talking to that slut Kikyou. God how much I hated them both for putting me through this. It just had to be my cousin Kikyou though, didn't it Naraku. But I'm good, she can have him, he ain't nothin' but a dirty son of a bitch anyway. I looked at Sango signaling that 'm ready to sing the next song. She nodded her head and told Ayame that I was ready.

(A/N: Kagome sings this whole song on her own)

Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music. (2x)

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face  


I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause its getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor

Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  


Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa (2x)

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa(6x)

Please don't stop the music

Regular POV

As Kagome got off stage she could here the crowd going wild. Her band were new comers on the music industry. They were known as Demonic Angels. Their manager Rin is the cousin of Miroku, who was in one of the backup singers and rapper of the Shikon Demons whose lead singer was InuYasha and the other backup singer Kouga. They were just discovered two months ago.

As the group walked backstage to the music lounge (where the singers and band players chill out at), they seen Rin, and the Shikon Demons walk over to them.

"That was great you guys" Rin said "Thank you Rin." said Kagome. "I've seen better, and I've heard better" InuYasha said. Both groups got silent as the rest of the people in the room choose to leave. They knew what was going to happen, and they didn't want to relive the moment.

" Look here you stupid ass pea for brains leg humping dog, who the fuck are you to tell us how we play or how we sound. I don't see the tag on your shirt that says manager and your not the boss of us. Every fucking time we get a god damn gig you always gotta come and ruin the good moment." Kagome said glaring at InuYasha

InuYasha stood there dumbfounded. Did this bitch know who she was talking to. Snapping out of his thoughts, everyone looked at him seeing if he was going to say something back.

" Well at least my voice sounds good and not like a dying whale." Kagome was pissed. " I don't have time to argue with a immature smart ass, I've got better things to do," before she left out the room she finished off by saying " and next time we get a gig, don't come obviously if we sound so horrible then stay home and go get on someone elses nerves. Better yet why don't you go and fuck Kikyou tonight , I'm sure that'll music to your ears." And with that comment she left.


	2. Arrangements

A/N: hey everyone I'm back with another chapter…even though I got no reviews

Kagome looked out the window watching the sun go down. The incident with InuYasha was about two weeks ago, she hasn't seen him since. _'I can't believe I used to like him. I really can't believe that I believed most of the things he said on tv and in the magazines.'_

Going over her desk in a corner of her room, she turned on her laptop. Running to the other corner of her room she got an apple and some Pepsi out of her mini refrigerator then went back to her laptop.

_Now I'm through with you,  
Done with you,  
So damn fed up with you, over you, I can't believe that I fell  
for you There's no words you can say to get me to stay  
It's over and done I'm leavin you_

She was annoyed; she was trying to check her MySpace. "What the hell, all I wanted to do was check my MySpace. But noooooo my damn phone just had to ring." Sighing, she got up from the chair she answered the phone

"Hello" she said, "Hey Kagome this is Rin, I need you to come to my house there's something important I have to tell you and the rest of the group." Kagome sighed again, "Sure, what time". "Well….I kinda need you to come now, everyone else is here, we're just waiting on you" 'ok NOW I'm pissed' Kagome thought "Ok Rin, I'll be over in about ten minutes" she said in the nicest voice possible and hung up the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL" Kagome screamed as she put her shoes on while she started talking about checking her MySpace.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SOME PEOPLE HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TOMMORROW MORNING" Kagome looked out the window to see a man in his late thirties yelling and getting ready to throw his slipper at her window.

Running downstairs, Kagome grabbed her keys, got into her dark red Ford Fusion and went off to Rin's house.

RIN'S HOUSE

Waiting on Kagome's arrival, InuYasha was in deep thought about Kagome and how she told him off with that Kikyou thing. _'I guess I deserved it, I mean, I did insult her singing. She doesn't even sound bad, she's the complete opposite, like a goddess.'_

By that time Kagome was already there and everyone was staring at InuYasha like he was crazy. Snapping out of his thoughts he could see that all eyes were on him. "WHAT" he yelled. Everyone just turned around to look back at Rin and Sesshomaru ( sorry if I spelled it wrong)

"Well as you all know, summer is a couple of days away," Rin started. "So Sesshomaru and I decided that it would be great if both the Demonic Angels and the Shikon Demons go on a summer tour."

Kagome, who was currently checking her MySpace on her sidekick, dropped her phone. Everyone else was shocked.

Ayame was the person who had guts to speak up. "So when does this tour start" "in exactly three days, we leave on a plane to Florida at 2a.m. . ." Sesshomaru said.

Wait for it

5……. Keep waiting

4…….. Just a little longer

3……. Keep on rolling

2……. So close

1…………….. Finally…..

"WHAT THE HELL" Kagome and InuYasha shouted at the same time. "That's too early in the goddamn morning." InuYasha said. "Are you telling us that we only have three days to go shopping for the tour" Kagome, Ayame, and Sango said.

"Kouga, think of all the fine ladies we'll see in Florida, and they'll be in bikinis too." Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone stopped their arguing and turned around to slap Miroku for such a perverted comment. As we already know, Sango hit him the Hardest.

Kouga was on the floor roaring with laughter. "Dude, you are a fucking dumb ass. I swear, you have gotta be one of only people I know that is perverted and end up in a funny situation like this." Miroku was knocked out on the floor with one leg on the couch and the other on the end table. His hair was ruffled up because it fell out of its ponytail and he had slob coming all out of his mouth. On his forehead, Sango put: _If you're gay, I'm single_.

"Well everyone, since Kagome, and the rest of the girls are so worked up about buying clothes for the tour, everyone will spend the night for our last three days here and we will get everything we need tomorrow so we can start packing." Sesshomaru said

"And since I don't have enough rooms, everyone will be assigned a partner and that will be your partner for the rest of the tour. Me and Sesshomaru, Kagome and InuYasha, Miroku and Sango, and Kouga and Ayame."

Before they about who their partners were, Both managers were already upstairs.


	3. The mall

A/N: Imma go up to 5 chapters and then im going to leave the story alone for a while. I don't get how I have 78 people reading it and have absolutely no reviews at all. But whatever I don't care of somebody left a flame or just a plain old review. But I need at least 5 ppl to tell me whether I should continue or not

Chapter 3

Kagome had just got done and was currently staring at herself. "I think I should get a hair cut" she said to herself. Drying off, she wrapped the towel around her. Peaking outside the door, she looked to see if anyone was around. Seeing that no one was there, she walked down the hallway and into her room. She obviously forgot the sleeping arrangements yesterday. Thinking it was Sango she said "Hey Sango, can you close the damn door."

Inu POV

I was currently looking out the window, for what reason, I don't know. Closing my eyes I heard the door shut. Ignoring it, I opened my eyes to look at the sun rise. I'd never admit it but I love looking at the sky, when the sun goes up, when it goes down, or just looking at the stars. It makes me think of my mother. She always used to watch the sun and the stars with me.

"Hey Sango, can you close the damn window." I heard Kagome ask. Saying nothing, I closed the door. Turning around, I saw that Kagome was in nothing but a towel, a short one at that. '_Those Long, silky,_ _creamy legs and her wet hair clinging to her body._'

"Wait a minute….WENCH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" InuYasha yelled. _'Now I have bad thoughts in my head…__well bad to other people…good to me.'_

"Huh" Kagome said turning around to the direction where the noise was coming to. "OH MY GOD, INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE." "I SLEEP IN HERE, DID YOU FORGET THE ARRANGEMENTS OR ARE YOU JUST PLAIN STUPID."

Getting her clothes that Rin provided her with she looked at InuYasha and said "Look InuYasha, I'm not dealing with your stupidity today." And left to go change.

'_Damn wench, coming in the room looking all good and then have the nerve to act stupid.'_ Grabbing the clothes that Sesshomaru provided him with and went to the other bathroom down the hall to take a shower and change.

ONE HOUR LATER

Everyone was already dressed and already ate. They were now on there way to the mall.

"I don't get how we have to go to the mall, if the girls were the ones complaining on getting outfits for the tour "InuYasha said. Everyone groaned. "InuYasha, you are so dumb. Not only do the girls need clothes but we do too. And if you want, you can stay in the car and get jumped by fan girls." Miroku said as InuYasha's face paled.

5 MINUTES LATER

Before getting out of the car, everyone made sure that they had disguises (spelling?). InuYasha had all his hair up in a hat and had violet contacts to hide his eye color. Kagome had some big stupid glasses on and put dots on her face to make it look like she had freckles. Sango put her hair in the smallest bun possible and had some glasses on. Ayame had washable dye in her hair with some sunglasses on. Miroku had his hair down and combed out with sunglasses on and Kouga had all his hair in a hat like InuYasha.

While they got out the car Rin and Sesshomaru gave them each a platinum credit card and told them that they would be back in about an hour.

As they walked into the mall they got with their buddies and left to find what they need.

WITH AYAME AND KOUGA

"So…where should we go first" Ayame said searching around to find a store to go in. Looking around, Kouga spotted MACYS. "How about we go in there" he said as he pointed to MACYS. "Sure" Ayame said as she dragged Kouga into the store. "Where to look first…hmm…where oh where to look" Ayame said still dragging Kouga along. "Hey…um…Ayame…do you mind letting me go." Kouga asked "Huh..Oh yea I forgot. Sorry Kouga." Ayame said blushing as she let him go.

Ayame has liked Kouga for the longest, even before she met him. Meeting him made her like him even more. She smiled looking at him only to see him looking at another girl. Her smile soon dropped to a frown. _'He never notices me. Every time I look at him, he's always flirting or checking out another girl.'_ Picking out some clothes, Ayame went to Kouga and told him that she would be in the dressing rooms.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

Keeping her distance from Miroku, Sango walked into Wal-Mart. _'What the fuck, I never knew that malls have Wal-Marts.' _

"My dear Sango, may I ask why you are so far away from me and out of my reach?" "Because are a perv who doesn't know how to keep his wandering hands to himself without getting the shit beat out of him." Sighing in defeat Miroku followed along.

WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

Walking into JCPennys, Kagome headed right towards the swimwear section. "Hey wench, wait up." InuYasha said. Ignoring him, Kagome picked out all different kinds of swimsuits and threw them into InuYasha's arms for him to hold. Then running over to the clothes section she got shorts, jeans, tank tops, and baby tees. Throwing those into InuYasha's arms too she said "Put those on that chair and go pick out the clothes you need so we can go somewhere else."

Hurrying up InuYasha did what he was told; surprisingly they didn't fight the whole time they were there. When he got done, they waited in line, bought there things and left.

It wasn't long until everyone met back up. Ten minutes later, Rin and Sesshomaru rode up to the entrance of the door. Putting their bags in the trunk, everyone got in and left to go back to Rin's house to pack.

AT RIN'S HOUSE

When everyone got back to Rin's house it took them about three hours to pack because everyone had to decide who got what and what they would pack because they brought too many things.

Right now everyone was sitting down in the living room watching the news. "Why are we watching the news, we aren't even old." Kouga said turning the TV off. Sesshomaru, who was clearly irritated got up and left to go upstairs. "Um…yeah… I think u should be going to sleep now" said Rin as she walked upstairs.

"Why don't we play truth or dare" Ayame suggested. "Sure" said Miroku "Why Not" Said Kouga "We aint got nothin else better to do" Said InuYasha. Sango and Kagome just nodded.

Everyone sat in a circle getting ready to go over the rules. But they didn't know that Kagome had a video camera behind her back so she could record everything.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: well there you go the third chapter to my story. This is the farthest I've ever gone so it might as well be my first story. It would be nice for somebody to tell me how im doing. Oh and before I forget, if my story sounds like somebody else's then I am truly sorry and I will somehow make it different because I don't want to repeat story. So I am asking whoever reads my story to R&R.


	4. Truth or Dare Miroku

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one… This is the actual fourth chapter. If you read the title already this chapter is about Miroku

Chapter Four: Truth or Dare...Miroku

"Sango can I talk to you for a minute" Kagome whispered quietly as she put the video camera under the couch. "Yea sure" said Sango as they got up and left to go in the kitchen.

"What is it you need Kagome?" "Well I was thinking that since you are the first person to ask someone truth or dare if you could dare me to record the whole game so everyone can get the chance to embarrass someone?"

"Kagome that's a great idea we can get a lot of dirt on the guys and make them do incredibly ridiculous things and then we can put it on YouTube for the world to see muhahahaha." Kagome started to back away as Sango continued to laugh. "Sango are you okay, you're starting to scare me like your some kind of evil maniac…"

Sango stopped "Huh? Oh sorry about that Kagome I was just caught in the moment I couldn't help myself hehe." "Well okay if you say so. It wouldn't hurt to find some snacks since we're already in the kitchen."

5 MINUTES LATER

Sango and Kagome came back into the living room with chips, pop, candy, popcorn and Ice cream. "What took you guys so long we're all ready to start playing?" Said Kouga. "Do you not see the snacks in our hands or are you just too dumb to notice" said Sango while putting the snacks down. "Okay let's get started…um… Kagome, truth or dare?" "Dare me" "Ok, I dare you to video record this WHOLE game, so when you get dared or if you have to tell the truth I have to record you."

"Okay, it should make things more fun" Kagome said as she took out her video camera. "Whoa hold up wait a minute there where the fuck did that camcorder come from." Kouga said. "Well Kouga, the camcorder came from the best buy where else would it come from your mother" Ayame said.

"Wow Ayame you sure can't crack a joke. But anyways Kagome's camcorder was hidden from the last time we played. We decided to hide it in Rin's house because Kagome has never been here before today. Does that answer your question?"

"Whatever you say. Kagome it's your turn to ask." Kouga said. " Okay Miroku truth or dare" " A man always picks dare" Miroku stated putting a fist to his chest.

"I dare you to put on Ayame's lingerie, curl your hair, put on makeup. Then go find a corner on the street that has a stop sign or light and when two cars stop that has guys in them I want you to knock on the window and say 'Suck your dick for a penny'." Kagome said giggling.

Miroku looked horrified and then said "NEVER I WONT DO IT." "But Miroku," InuYasha started, "I thought all men pick dare or are you a scary bitch in a man's body. Scary bitch, scary bitch scary bitch…" Then everybody started to join in.

Sango laughed and said "Miroku if you don't do this everyone is gonna call you a scary bitch for the rest of your life especially your fans."

"FINE I'll do it just SHUT UP" Miroku said as Ayame went upstairs to get her lingerie for Miroku, put on the makeup and curl his hair.

(If you want to see the lingerie that Miroku puts on go here it's the first one. Go to go to the lingerie section pick the ruffeled mesh colum and it should be the one that says teddy)

20 MINUTES LATER

As they came back down stairs InuYasha was the first to turn around and fall on the ground laughing. Then everybody else started laughing when they turned around. "Ayame I think your gonna have to burn those when he's done with the dare." Said Kouga when he got done laughing.

"Aw Miroku you look cute" Kagome said. "yea right he looks like a gay male prostitute" InuYasha said. "Well that was the point of the dare dumbass" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"Imma get you back for this one Kagome" Miroku said as everyone walked out the door.

5 MINUTES LATER

Miroku stood at the corner of the street waiting for two cars to come while Ayame, Kouga, Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha hid behind the bushes to record the whole thing.

"I bet that the men in those cars are gonna have a story to tell to there friends tomorrow" Kouga said

"Oh look here comes the first one now, get ready Miroku and you have to say it loud enough for the Camcorder to hear."

Miroku knocked on the window of the car

Knock Knock

Sweat was coming down his forehead as the window rolled down as the driver said "may I help you" Kagome moved closer to the car so that she could see both Miroku and the driver's face. Miroku gulped and said to the driver mumbling the last part "Why yes you can help me……." "What was that last part" the driver said. " I said yes you can help me by letting me SUCK YOUR DICK FOR A PENNY." Miroku said. The driver sat there in shock as Kagome and the others burst out laughing. As the driver came back to his senses he rolled up his window and sped off mumbling something about damn pranksters.

Miroku sat on the sidewalk waiting for the next person to roll by.

He waited

And waited…….

And waited…….

And then the next car comes up but the thing about it was that the car was pink and on the side of the care said 'Dude if your cute I'm gay'.

"Miroku looks like your getting' ready to cry there buddy what's wrong." Said InuYasha. "Look at the side of the car" Said Ayame. Looking at the side of the car, InuYasha said "Aw shit Miroku if you go through with this I will never go in your room and trash your porn tapes again."

"THAT WAS YOU, I BLAMED MY COUSIN FOR THAT YOU DICKHEAD" Miroku said. "Miroku focus, you have to finish your dare so we can go back to Rin's house it's starting to get pitch black out here" said Sango

"Okay I'm goin' I'm goin'. " Said Miroku as he walked up to the car.

Knock Knock

As the window rolled down Miroku kept chanting inside his head 'I think I can I think I can I think I can'

"Well lookie here what can I do for u my little white chocolaty flower" said the driver. Kagome moved closer to the car. Miroku blinked a couple of times to keep the tears from flowing.

"WELL SIR I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD SUCK YOUR DICK FOR A PENNY" Miroku said looking at the ground so Kagome could get a good look at his face.The driver's face lit up as he pulled Miroku in from the window . "Sure you can. Then we can do a lot more than that" Pulling out a box of condoms from his glove compartment. As the driver locked the doors he started kissing and sucking on Miroku's neck.

Kagome was looking through the window since it was still down and started laughing when Miroku screamed as he kicked the driver in the nuts.

Miroku moved to the backseat and unlocked the door but before he could get out the driver started pulling on the lingerie.

_RRRIIIIIIPPPPP_

Miroku opened the door and ran as fast as he could to Rin's house. Everyone else followed and the driver sat in the car and said "Another lonely night oh well I got a little taste of his neck and you now what they say, if you don't have a partner then you better have a good hand" and pulled out a bottle of half used lotion.

BACK AT RIN'S HOUSE

Getting into the house everyone couldn't help but laugh InuYasha and Kouga couldn't even make it to the living room before they fell on the ground laughing. Ayame, Kagome, and Sango were on the living room floor clutching their stomachs in pain but they continued to laugh.

"I-Is th-tha-that a hi-hic-hickey on your n-neck?" Sango said while she tried to stop laughing. Miroku ran to the mirror in the living room "AHHHHHHHH" Miroku screamed

" I feel so violated and I think I Just lost a fourth of my pride tonight I hope your happy" Miroku said "Pretty damn ecstatic if you will" Kagome said as she and the rest of the group continued to laugh laughing

" Put the game on pause, I need to take a shower with lots and lots of soap I feel so dirty, and when I come back down Ayame get ready to pick if you want truth or dare" Miroku said as he ran upstairs

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: well I don't know what to think about this chapter but I do know that the next chapter is going to have Ayame's and Kouga's truth or dare time in it.


	5. Truth or Dare Ayame and Kouga

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter but before I start I would like to apologize to everybody for not posting up any chapters since last month. I went to my great aunt's house and sadly she did not have a computer so I couldn't get any chapters in. I am going to start school on Thursday so I really don't know when I'm going to have time to put in chapters, but I do know that should be at least once or twice every week and maybe three or four times if I'm in a great mood.

Truth or Dare Pt. 2: Ayame and Kouga

In the middle of a very important game of black jack, Miroku came walking down the stairs while modeling Sango's Magenta Robe. Coughing, he got everyone's attention as he stopped and posed. Sango looked at him with so much rage in her eyes everyone stopped their card game to see what was going to happen.

"MIROKU IS THAT MY ROBE!!" Sango screamed. "Why yes it is my dearest, I'm glad you noticed. You see I thought that if I wore your robe in exchange you would wear my boxers, which of course I would love to see." Miroku replied with a smirk while standing in another pose.

While Miroku was having his fun Sango was almost tempted to pull her hair out when everyone started to laugh. "TAKE. IT. OFF. NOW before I personally cut your dick off, make it into bacon stripes and fed them to you for breakfast" she said slowly so she could she the color drain from Miroku's face. "Ok, ok." Miroku said backing away slowly while taking the robe off showing nothing but boxers. "MIROKU YOU IDIOTIC CREEP GO UPSTAIRS." Sango screamed while picking up a vase and throwing it at him.

_CRASH_

'I'll pay Rin for the vase later' she thought as Miroku ran upstairs to get changed.

10 MINUTES LATER

As Miroku came back downstairs he could see everyone but Sango, huddled around Kagome's Video Camera Laughing. "What's so interesting over their" Miroku asked as he pointed over to the rest of the group. "Why don't you go see for yourself," Sango replied while crossing her arms, "I anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen getting some hot chocolate." "But it's not even cold in-" "I said that I'm getting hot chocolate. Don't worry about me worry about what's on the damn camera that the whole world is gonna see once this game is over" Sango said interrupting Miroku as she went to the kitchen.

Walking over to the rest of the group, Miroku could see that Kagome had recorded the whole incident that happened between him and Sango. '_Oh shit. If she got the whole thing on camera then everyone in the world is gonna see-' _Interrupting his thoughts InuYasha said, "Dude, I didn't know that you were a huge fan of strawberry shortcake." Everyone started laughing. Miroku grabbed InuYasha's ear and whispered, "Shut up InuYasha before I tell everyone about how I found you in your bedroom watching the Diego in Dora the Explorer underwear made especially for you" Miroku started to smile thinking that he got his way but then InuYasha whispered back, "Sure I'll shut up, but it doesn't matter because everyone in the world will see you once the girls put this video on YouTube." InuYasha smirked as Miroku said something about YouTube being stupid and girls being evil when it comes to videos.

"Truth or Dare Ayame" Miroku said. Looking to her left she could see Sango smiling. "Um….I pick…Dare." 'Ha take that Sango.' "Ayame I swear to Bob Evans if you back down from the dare that he's about to give you…" Kagome said leaving it to be a mystery of an unfinished sentence. "Bob Evans??" Kouga asked. "Yes Bob Evans. You got a problem with me sayin' that." Kagome replied knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer back.

Miroku smiled, "Well then since you picked dare, I dare you to garb some stuff from the fridge, mix it all together, go upstairs and put it on Sesshomaru and in the bathroom him and Rin are using so that they can have one very rude wake up call in the morning." "Ok, Kagome, and Sango can you help me mix up something nasty for this dare?" Ayame asked. "Sure" Sango and Kagome said as the three girls went into the kitchen.

5 MINUTES OF MIXING AND WAITING LATER

"Oh my god that smells like something super foul" Kagome said. "Yea it looks nasty too. Let's go show the boys." Sango said as they went back into the living room.

"What the fuck is that?. It smells like shit" InuYasha said. "It looks like shit with clumps of food in it" Kouga said. Miroku dipped his finger in it then tasted it "It tastes like shit too." Everyone looked at him. "Hold the hell up Miroku…How do you know what shit tastes like?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. I just wanted to say something like everybody else. Now back to the dare, it looks like your ready to complete the rest of it. So everybody lets get going." Miroku replied laughing.

"Wait a minute; won't Sesshomaru wake up to kill us all if we do this?" Sango asked. "Nope, he'll probably think that Rin just shitted herself and go back to sleep" InuYasha answered. "Ok…if you're sure."Sango said as everyone started to walk upstairs.

Kagome turned on her video camera on night vision while Sango was telling them to be carful because Rin had mini cameras set up in her room to see what happens while she's sleep or not their. Kagome kissed her video camera then handed it to InuYasha so he could record everything, she watched as Ayame opened the door.

Ayame POV

As I walked into the room slowly, I could see that InuYasha and Kouga followed me in to make sure that I didn't mess up and so that we could get everything on camera. Walking over to the bed, I took the wooden spoon that I had when I mixed everything with and poured it onto Sesshomaru's arms and legs. Thank god that he didn't sleep under the covers with Rin or it would've been a lot harder to do. After I got done with his arms and legs I started to pour a lot on his face. '_This is kind of fun'_ I thought as I started putting patterns on his face. I walked over to InuYasha and told him to let Kouga to hold the camera so that he could do a little something to his brother. While I went to continue my dare in the bathroom that they would be using when they woke up in the morning.

InuYasha's POV

As I walked up to Sesshomaru I silently laughed to myself. '_This is for all the times you made my life miserable while we were in school'_ I thought while taking out a marker I stashed in my pocket when Miroku told us the dare. I started to put all kinds of smiley faces on his feet and fingers. Turning around I could see Kouga holding his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. I walked around the bed to find that Rin had some nail polish and makeup around her dresser and on her nightstand I found a pair of scissors.

As I grabbed it all I went into the bathroom to tell Ayame that we could put all this stuff on him before we end the dare. She smiled as she picked up this box that said something about highlights and told me that when he takes a shower he would have streaks of colors in his hair. I laughed as we walked back into the room. I started cutting his hair as Ayame put makeup on him.

Ayame POV

InuYasha was kind of smart when it comes to pissing off his brother. Kouga and I tried not to laugh when InuYasha showed us how he cut Sesshomaru's hair. He moved out the way so that I could put the highlights in his hair. Im not a pro at it but im good enough. I Thank Kagome for making me watch What Not to Wear with her (A/N: I Love that show). When I got done I put everything back being careful not to get in the way of Rin's cameras. As I walked out of the room I could see that InuYasha and Kouga were waiting at the door so they could get the last bit of it on the video camera.

Regular POV

As everyone walked back into the living room, InuYasha, Kouga, and Ayame almost fell as they started laughing out loud. Kagome hit the rewind button to the part where Ayame, Kouga, and InuYasha walked into the room. After watching it everybody was trying to calm down so they can continue the game. "Ok now that the dare is over with….Kouga Truth or Dare?" Ayame asked.

"Give me a dare babe" Kouga replied. '_Oh my god he just called me BABE oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD, YES, DOUBLE YES, I AM TOTALLY ON TOP OF THE WORLD, NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!!'_ Ayame thought to herself while running the scene over and over again in her mind. "Um…Ayame are you ok?" Kouga asked as he waved his hand over her face repeatedly.

"Look everyone she's so starry eyed, it's SO CUTE!!" Kagome said. "This is wasting my time. Will someone please snap her out of it so we can continue!!" InuYasha said. "Give me a minute so and I'll snap her out of it" Sango said. Scooting over to Ayame She whispered something in her ear, causing Ayame to snap out of her dreams and grab her tail scooting away from Sango. "That was cruel Sango" Ayame replied to what Sango had whispered in her ear. Turning her attention to everyone else she said, "Sorry about that everyone. Anyways, I dare you to go to the Wal-Mart down street, take the microphone from a cashier stand up on something high while we get an audience and sing 'I feel pretty'."

"What kind of a song is that?" Kouga asked. "Dude you mean to tell me that you never watched Anger Management!!" Kagome said (A/N: If you like Adam Sandler and have never watched anger management I recommend for you to watch it). "It's one of the funniest movies ever! Oh well I guess we're gonna have to show it to them while we go on tour" Sango said as Ayame wrote down the first three verses of the song. Handing it to Kouga she said, "Here, I only wrote the first three verses so you don't have to sing the whole song.

"Kagome and I are going to sing it to you so you know how it goes" Sango said

20 MINUTES LATER

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Kouga said as they were driving to Wal-Mart.

FLASHBACK

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I SINGIN' THAT GAY ASS SONG!" Kouga yelled. "You have to. You picked a dare now you have to go through with it" Miroku replied. "so says the man who almost didn't go through with Kagome's dare" InuYasha stated. "THAT WAS COMPLETELY DIFERENT" Miroku yelled. "I DON'T CARE IF ADAM SANDLER HAD THE BALLS TO SING THAT SONG. I AIN'T DOIN' THE DAMN DARE I' D RATHER EAT A BOWL OF KIKYOU'S SHIT AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO THAT!" Kouga continued to yell about the things he'd rather do then the dare he was given. Not noticing InuYasha coming at him with a handful of rope and duck tape.

"SHUT UP" InuYasha said while smacking Kouga upside his head. "But-""I said SHUT THE FUCK UP" InuYasha said smacking him harder than the last time. "As Miroku pulled his arms back tying them in a huge knot. "  
HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' I AINT SOME BITCH YOU CAN SLAP AND TIE UP" Kouga yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DOWN THERE I'M TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP." Sesshomaru yelled while covering Rin's ears so she won't wake up . "Bunch of dumbasses. And why does it smell like shit… did Rin shit herself again…oh well I'll check it in the morning" He said before he fell asleep again.

While Miroku was staring at the stairs, he was to busy to notice that Kouga was trying to get out of Miroku's grip. 'Aha' Kouga thought as he kicked Miroku in his knee. "Shitwad" Kouga said laughing as he ran out of the room. Kagome laughed making sure to get everything on camera. "Miroku your such a screw up" she said while running with Ayame and InuYasha to catch him.

"Oh shit" Kouga said looking behind him. "DAMNIT" he yelled as he slipped and fell on some of the stuff the girls created for Ayame's dare. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YA'LL DAMN PEOPLE TO SHUT THE FUCK UP" Sesshomaru yelled from the room again. "Gotcha" InuYasha said sitting on top of him to make sure he wouldn't move. "Ok InuYasha that's enough lets go." Ayame said as InuYasha got up and dragged him to the car.

END FLASHBACK

They were now at Wal-Mart. Kouga was standing in a high place with a microphone just as he was told. He couldn't go anywhere because they tied him to a pole. Everyone else started bringing in a crowd.

Taking the microphone from Kouga Ayame announced that Kouga would be singing a special song to all of his fans. "Your fans are ready, but are you ready Kouga?" "Yea I guess. I have no ride back to the house so lets get this shit over with" Kouga said as the crowd started to cheer for him to sing as the music started.

I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

As Kouga finished he could hear the crowd clapping. But on the sideline he could hear five evil people he calls his friends laughing their asses off. "Ok everybody that was Kouga singing 'I feel pretty'. And if you never heard of Anger Management we recommend you to watch it. Have a nice night" Ayame said while InuYasha untied Kouga from the pole.

"FINALLY this is over with. The next time I have to something a stupid or worse than that, all you shitwads are won't live to see the sunshine the morning after." Kouga threatened everyone as they headed back to the car to go to Rin's house.

A/N: Ok I feel kind of proud with this chapter. It's the longest one that I have. R&R please )


	6. The last of truth and dare for now

A/N: Hey everybody i'm back with another chapter

After getting back from Wal-Mart, Kouga was wondering who he would ask the question since it was his turn to pick.

'Who should I pick…maybe Sango, but she hasn't really done anything but laughed when I did my dare The same goes with Kagome, everyone else already went…..OH, InuYasha that shitfaced mutt he 'bout to get what's coming to him. That'll be payback for that one day.' Kouga looked around to see that the girls were eating popcorn while InuYasha and Miroku were waiting on him.

"Ok, you little shitfaced mutt, Truth or Dare." Kouga said. "Who the hell you callin' a shitfaced mutt. I InuYasha Takahashi am on the face of every girls poster in their room and lockers, I am on the cover of almost every magazine, and I am the one that all girls fantasize and lust over while you my friend are a wolf that wakes up in the morning with your mouth open while the whole room starts to smell like horse shit." InuYasha replied with a smirk on his face.

"So _that_ was that smell that one morning when we had to sleep in that hotel." Miroku said while he pinched his nose. Kouga was getting mad because they went to a totally different subject. "Do you want Truth or Dare?" Kouga asked again. "Give me a fuckin' dare" InuYasha said smiling. "I dare you to be with Kagome for the whole tour. You have to go everywhere with her, except the bathroom. This means that you can't find random girls on this tour at all. From now on all of your time belongs to Kagome…..and this all starts tomorrow." Kouga said as InuYasha's mouth literally dropped to the floor

_Cough Cough_

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked. "Wa…water…I….I…ne…need water!!" Kagome replied as she continued to try and cough up the four pieces of popcorn that got stuck in her throat. "I'll be right back Kagome; I'm going to get you a cup of water. Give me thirty seconds." Sango said as she got up and ran to the kitchen.

IN THE KITCHEN

"Cup, cup, cup, where are the goddamn cups." Sango said as she searched around the kitchen. Finally, looking over to the sink, she saw that it was almost over flooded with cups. "What the hell, does she leave the damn dishes in the sink so someone can come in here and wash them, because if she is it sure as hell aint gonna be me." Searching around again, she found a bowl. 'It's good enough.' she thought as she started to fill the bowl with water.

Running back into the living room, she seen Kouga and InuYasha arguing while Miroku was trying to stop them fro, being too loud before Sesshomaru comes down and kill them all before he even got to see his beautiful makeover that happened not too long ago.

Walking over to Kagome, she handed her the bowl. As Kagome drank the water, Sango and Ayame patted her on the back to help her out. Finally Kagome swallowed the popcorn that was stuck in her throat. "That took longer than thirty seconds Sango, and why the hell do I have a bowl instead of a cup?" Kagome asked. "Well, Rin let the dishes pile up in the sink and all the cups were in there. I wasn't going to wash anything so I looked for anything else that could hold water." Sango replied. "OH, well back to the subject….Kouga WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, did you sell your brain to Kikyou 'till tomorrow, huh is that why your not thinking straight. I mean your practically sending me to hell here!!" Kagome said to Kouga while he was in a corner on the other side of the room.

"Who asked you for your opinion? Certainly NOT me!!" InuYasha said as he turned to face Kagome. "Nobody had to ask for my opinion, I'm free to speak my mind any damn time and you can't say shit about it!" Kagome replied

"Slut" InuYasha said

"Super save a hoe" Kagome replied

"OFG"

"Never would I be an OFG to you, Cracker Jack son of a bitch"

"I aint no bitch you are"

"Well you're still a bitch in my book"

"Pussy eater"

"Dick sucker"

"Porn Star"

"Ass licker" Kagome said while sticking her tongue out knowing that she won the argument.

"Will somebody please tell me what an OFG is?"Miroku asked. "An OFG id an obsessive fan girl, you know the ones that get all violent and crazy just to get your tissue or something like that." Kouga said. "So your saying that it's like OBS but worse? Miroku said (OBS means obsessive boy syndrome). "Basically." Kouga replied.

"Ok everyone shut up so we can get back to the game." Ayame said. "Truth or Dare Sango?" InuYasha asked. "Dare." She replied. "Ok, I dare you to sing and dance two duets with Miroku each time we sing in a different city, but me, Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga have to pick the songs." InuYasha said. Sleepily looking over at Kagome, Sango said "Ok Kagome you're the last one for the night. So what will it be….Truth or Dare?" "Dare me." Kagome replied as she tried not to fall asleep.

"Ok, since InuYasha wants me to sing and dance multiple duets with Miroku, you and InuYasha have to do the same. Except I get to pick the songs and choose the style of dance you two are gonna do!" Sango said as she grabbed Miroku and started to drag him up the stairs. Ayame started to do the same but instead of Miroku she had Kouga. "Are you trying to make this tour more miserable than it is already gonna be? And InuYasha you can drag yourself up the damn stairs." Kagome said as she got up to go to her room.

Before he went to bed, InuYasha called and left a message on Kikyou's voicemail machine.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter but I have school and I'm sick (. So this whole weekend I'm going to write a longer chapter hopefully. And I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, what do you think it should be called?

NEXT TIME:

"INUYASHA, YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOU DAMN MUTT" Sesshomaru yelled as he almost ripped the door off of Rin's guest room.

Miroku stepped out of the pool to see that everyone was staring at him. "Is it me or does anyone else feel a slight breeze?"

"InuYasha, what are the things you love and hate about Kikyou?"


	7. On the plane revenge

It was early in the morning, two a.m. to be exact. Rubbing his eyes, Sesshomaru could see that Rin was still asleep. "Rin, wake up. We need to get everyone up and ready." He said while moving the covers off their bodies. "Ok," she said, "You take a shower while I wake up everyone and make an early morning breakfast."

As Rin walked out of the room, Sesshomaru asked, "Rin, did you shit on yourself last night like that one time?" "How many times do I have to tell you that I slipped and fell in dog shit! All I did was run into your condo yelling '_I got shit on my ass!' _That doesn't exactly mean that I shitted on myself!" "Oh….well someone must've took a shit in your bathroom 'cause it stinks!" Sesshomaru said as Rin left when he walked to the bathroom.

Before Sesshomaru had the chance to turn on the bathroom light, he slipped.

_BOOM_

'What the hell!' He thought as he turned on the light. Walking past the mirror he turned on the shower. "Wait a minute," Sesshomaru said as he walked back to the mirror. Touching his face, arms, and legs, he could see that whatever was on his skin was the cause of the smell and that his was dry and hard. 'Mother fuckers' he thought as he started to break pieces off of his skin. He looked in the mirror again. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!" Sesshomaru screamed. He swore he just seen four tears run down his face.

Running into the shower, Sesshomaru started to scrub off the gunk that was on his skin first with Rin's body wash. Then he grabbed her shampoo (I was so wrong for that lol) and started washing it like it was on fire thus accidentally dropping his rag. Leaning down to get his rag, he seen the color of the water and started to growl. It was a greenish pink color. Hopping out of the shower he cleared the fog out of the mirror to see what color his hair really was. It was like mint with a couple of pink streaks.

Getting dressed quickly he ran out into the hallway, ignoring the cold feeling of the after shower air and went straight to InuYasha's and Kagome's room. "INUYASHA, YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!" He screamed as he almost ripped the door open.

5 MINUTES EARLIER

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!!" InuYasha heard Sesshomaru scream as he started to wake up. Making sure that he made no noise, he tiptoed out the room and went downstairs. 'Maybe Rin could protect me.' He thought as he made his way to the kitchen. "Morning Rin." InuYasha said as he sat down at the table. "Morning." She replied as she sat down with two cups of coffee. Handing one to InuYasha, she decided to start a conversation. "So….when I woke up this morning Sesshomaru asked me if I shitted myself last night, isn't that just the weirdest thing!" InuYasha started to laugh. "What did you do InuYasha?" Rin asked looking at his expression "well, last night we were playing truth or dare and Miroku dared Ayame to put some kind of stuff on Sesshomaru. I of course wanted revenge from past events. And I came down here so he wouldn't kill me 'cause I was kind of hoping you'd protect me?" He replied with a puppy dog face. "Well we'll see how he takes it Inu." She told him as they started another conversation that was way off subject.

NOW

"OH MY GOD" Kagome yelled as she threw her shoe at Sesshomaru's head, causing him to turn in her direction. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!!" she yelled again as she tightened the grip she had on her towel. Sesshomaru mumbled a quick 'sorry' as he closed the door.

Going downstairs he could see InuYasha sitting down at the table talking to Rin. He walked up to him and picked him up by the neck and said, "You bastard, what the fuck did you do to my hair!" Even though he was being choked he still laughed, causing Rin to look from her coffee to see what was goin on. She started laughing so hard at Sesshomaru's hair; coffee came out of her nose. "Eww, Rin that's nasty," Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen, "Morning asshole, Morning pervert." She spoke again while getting her coffee.

You see, Kagome doesn't function properly without her coffee. She knows what's happening around her, but she doesn't get the full effect until the coffee gets in her system. Grabbing a clean cup, Kagome got half a cup full of coffee. As she started to drink it, everything became clear. Soon she was next to Rin on the ground laughing, but Sesshomaru was too busy with InuYasha to really notice."What's with all the noise?" Miroku asked as he and Sango made their way downstairs.

InuYasha's face was currently turning blue. "SESSHOMARU STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM IF YOU CONTINUE TO CHOKE HIM" Rin screamed while cleaning the coffee out of her nose. "Yea! For all you know, it could've been me!" Miroku said as he hid behind Sango. Sesshomaru turned around slowly, his face red with anger, "DID YOU DO IT?" he asked. Everyone looked at each other, except for Rin, who was currently pulling on Sesshomaru's hair whispering to let his brother go.

It was silent until Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said, "It was Kouga." Releasing InuYasha, Sesshomaru sat down like nothing happened as he started to plan his revenge. He knew Kouga wasn't that smart to think of something like this stunt, so he narrowed it down to InuYasha, Miroku, and Kagome. Kagome was daring she wouldn't back down on a dare for anything and she was insanely smart, that much he knew from Rin. InuYasha was smart enough to think when it comes to revenge and Miroku was just plain smart. 'Get ready for war.' Sesshomaru thought as he went upstairs to get his suitcase.

30 MINUTES LATER

Everyone was now in the car as they waited for Sesshomaru to finish putting the suitcases in the trunk. Why he volunteered, nobody knows.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Finally!" Ayame said. They were at the airport. Everyone got out stretching their legs before grabbing their bags. Walking to the back of the airport, they found a line full of private planes. "Ok," Rin spoke, "we need to find 'Florida private air' so we can get on the plane and get some sleep."

"Whatever," Kouga said, "I just want to go back to sleep. "Everyone looked around for five minutes until Sesshomaru said that he found it. Everyone ran onto the plane and fell asleep. Before Sesshomaru got on he told Myoga to check the mail everyday, and to call him if something happens.

Looking to see if everyone was sleep, Sesshomaru went into the next room to put part one of operation revenge into action. Kagome opened her eyes just the slightest bit to see that Sesshomaru walked into the next room, she reminded herself to be careful if she was to go in that room later on.

8 HOURS LATER

It was now ten in the morning, and it was hot.

"I'm bored." Ayame said.

"I'm hot." Kagome whined.

"Will ya'll stop whining I'm trying to listen to my music. If ya'll are so hot then go in the next room….I'm so glad we rented this plane….I would've been dead by now." Rin told them. Kagome was the first to leave, but not without bringing her camcorder.

Walking into the next room, everyone else were in shock to see that the room had a pool, a bar, a huge TV, and changing rooms for everybody. Kagome came running out of one of the changing rooms and yelled, "THEY GAVE US OUR OWN SWIMSUITS." Everyone went their separate ways to claim what swimsuit they wanted.

Kagome was still suspicious because she seen Sesshomaru come in here about eight hours ago. She made sure to check her's, Sango's, and Ayame's swimsuits, but she did have her camera just incase something funny happened. Kagome was wearing a red swimsuit that said 'Heartbreaker' with black broken hearts. Ayame had a swimsuit that was emerald with the word 'foxy' on it. Sango had a magenta swimsuit with black stars all over it.

InuYasha had red swim trunks with white designs on it. Kouga had green trunks with a stripe on the side and Miroku had trunks that were purple with black palm trees on them. "Ok," Sango said, "we still have a long time before we land in Florida, so we are going to ask each other questions to learn more about each other."

"Sure." Everyone said as they jumped into the pool and started playing around. "InuYasha, what do you love and hate about Kikyou." Miroku asked as everyone stopped and listened to what InuYasha had to say (Remember that Kagome's camcorder is recording. And it's waterproof). "Um, how do I say this without being mean…I Love absolutely nothing about that bitch, I hate the way she looks and her attitude. Her feet reek and her breath smells like garbage that's been in a dumpster for two weeks on a hot summer day. That's why I broke up with her last night before I went on tour." Everyone started laughing until Kagome said, "Don't you mean 'we'?" "No, I mean 'I' as in you sluts are backup and you assholes are there to make me look like a god!" He replied to her. Everyone looked at him, "DOG PILE WATER STYLE" Sango yelled as everyone jumped InuYasha. They were under water for about a minute until everyone got out, except for Miroku, who was wiping his eyes.

When he was done, Miroku stepped out of the pool to see that everyone was looking at him. "Is it me or does anyone else feel a slight breeze in here?" He asked. Kouga ran to the trash can to throw up. InuYasha covered his eyes and the girls screamed. "What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he ran into the room with a camera taking pictures. He laughed so hard he had to leave the room. '_This is great, now I only have two more left to get.'_ "Dude get the fuck outta here, nobody wants to see all that!" Ayame said. Miroku looked down to see that someone cut a hole in the front part of his trunks so that when he came out of the water everything would show. "SHIT" He yelled as he ran into the changing room.


End file.
